


Eye for an eye

by Onmyodo



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), F/M, L Wins (Death Note), L: Change the World, OR IS HE, Post-Death Note: Another Note, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onmyodo/pseuds/Onmyodo
Summary: What if Naomi Misora had never left L's side after the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases? What if she never got engaged and quit what she did best? L writes his own name in the Death Note and only has 23 more days to live. But what happens when his old teammate he trusts the most finds out?
Relationships: L & Misora Naomi, L/Misora Naomi, naomi misora - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by L: Change the World alternative ending from Death Note. For those who haven't read it, L writes his own name in the Death Note and only has 23 days to live. I took the liberty to change a little bit the story line but I'm trying to stay true to the characters.
> 
> I wanted to write fanfiction since basically forever but I could have never brought myself to do so. So here goes nothing, I became a little bit bolder and decided to change that. Enjoy!

Even after all this time, Naomi Misora still found it incredibly difficult to read through L's thoughts and emotions. Of course she could sense some loneliness, even despair and a dose of pain that were molded into his very body: the dark circles around his eyes, the rounded shoulders like he always had to carry a burden as part of his being, even his sugar cravings seemed to have the goal of diminishing a permanent bitterness. But the hard truth was that his own feelings were his alone, that only L could really know about, always unwilling to share.

Naomi Misora was a heavily respected FBI agent who made a name for herself, gaining respect in the US even before showing off her impressive detective skills back in Los Angeles, when she helped L solve the notorious BB case. 

L not surprisingly took a liking in her and kept her as part of his team, always asking her for a second opinion, even when his mind was already settled. He still wanted to know her thoughts, even though sometimes he simply ignored them. Naomi was fine with that though, never taking it personally, since she knew that this was merely the way he was. The way he was doing his thing. And he somehow always wanted to know her thoughts, like a part of him always needed her approval, even unconsciously. 

Besides, he had always been used to working alone so as long as he could still do so while she was there to have his back, they really made the perfect pair.

So naturally, when L was approached by the Japan police and he started to work on the Kira case, she certainly couldn't stay away. After a lot of hard work and countless sleepless nights, they could actually feel that it was close to an end. Although that end didn't seem to be the desired one for none of them.

Maybe because of spending too much time with L, Naomi has learnt to hide her true feelings and to keep them only for herself, like some kind of treasure. And it wasn’t that hard since L was not the one you could casually discuss feelings with. 

But despite her and the importance of staying professional on the job, during their time in LA she fell for him. Big time. And how couldn't she? She couldn't even see herself solving another case without him by her side, without giving him an outrageous look by seeing the amount of sugar he consumed, without their late night talks about the information they gathered regarding a certain case. They were even selfishly discussing whether a case was worth their time or not. But she was pretty sure that he would never share those kind of feelings with her. Naomi somehow couldn't see L as the type of person to fall in love or to show any kind of feeling at all. And she was ok with that. It was more than enough to just stay by his side so she hid all of those inappropriate feelings.  
She almost deceived herself that they weren't even there. As long as they remained in the same team and continued to solve cases. Because this was what really mattered.

So after catching Higuchi, the man who seemed to be Kira, they started to study the Death Note and its rules through and through. But somehow both L and Naomi could not see the head of the Yotsuba Group's death as a victory. Actually something didn't seem right at all. 

Maybe for the first time in her career, Naomi let her feelings get the best of her, because when she and L came to the same conclusion, none of them really talked about it.

Naomi had just completely ignored her guts and logical deduction, making herself believe that she was wrong. And she was never wrong. Or at least her ego never let her admit it. So despite her, she just fell silent and avoided to discuss with L about the possibility of him being in great danger, with the real Kira on his tracks.

One late night, after the entire task force left, Light included, both L and Naomi were the only ones who still remained in the server room. That wasn't something unusual. Naomi couldn't sleep at all, the bags under her eyes starting to become very similar to L's. She just kept reading some reports without actually absorbing any information. They never used to exchange lots of words anyway, but that night in particular seemed abnormally quiet.

L was crouching in his chair. On the table was some untouched leftover strawberry cake. Now that was strange. He kept looking blankly at the Death Note while playing with the pen in his hand, completely ignoring the cake that normally should have been long gone. His stern look wasn't betraying any of his feelings but Naomi knew better. She could feel the almost painful anxiety that he was failing to hide.

“L.”  
He didn't respond although he finally stopped playing with the pen.

“Ryuzaki”, she tried again, this time using a more demanding tone. “What are you doing?” But the worst part was that she knew exactly what he was doing. More precisely, what he has done. She just couldn't bring herself to face the harsh truth.

“It's done, Naomi. I'm...I'm really sorry, he faltered. This is the first time I have used the Death Note. And it will also be the last. That I can promise you. “

At that point she basically jumped from the sofa and approached him slowly like she became unsure of how to properly use her own legs. Her gaze was fixed on the back of L's chair, somehow still in disbelief.

Only when she was near him she was able to confirm her theory with her own eyes. A theory that she had strongly denied until that very last moment. “L Lawliet will die peacefully of a heart attack 23 days from now". Naomi was feeling sick to her stomach. She had to support herself on the back of L's chair.

“The name Light so desperately wanted to know. I bet he would have never thought I'd write it myself, huh?” He brings himself to give her a weak, sad smile.

She remained silent while she was desperately trying to stop shaking. It was like all of her emotions and feelings for L that she became so good at hiding were now starting to show, to work against her. Despite her.  
When he once again received silence, he continued speaking his mind:

“Did you know that you are the only person that I grew accustomed to share everything with? It just doesn't feel right if I don't ask for your opinion. I'm sure that even if we didn't get the chance to talk about it because maybe it was a difficult subject, you share my thoughts regarding this. I am 100% sure that Kira, no, Light, will get me. And I hate to admit defeat but the truth is that he was going to get me before I could get him. This way, I bought myself a little bit more time that I promise you to use wisely. But rest assured, I am 93.6% sure that he is not going to write your name too. This is because he underestimates you.”

Like everyone else ever did. Except for L. L always took her seriously and saw Naomi for who she really was. For her real abilities. And the rest of the people who finally trusted her were doing this only because they trusted L’s guts. 

But were they all lies? Naomi was well aware of L's capability to lie and even manipulate but not even once had she thought about the possibility to use those 'talents' against her. But how could he say that he shares everything with her while just assuming her thoughts, especially when it comes to, well, to his death? 

For the first time when it came to L, maybe she was just being selfish and was making even his own possible murder about herself but honestly, so was he. She really wanted to believe that in his own twisted way, he cared about her. Then why wouldn't he at least discuss such matters with her? He didn't have to go through this alone. Not ever.

“Therefore, you don't have to do what I just did. There is no need. Besides, even if I wouldn't be right, it would still be better to risk dying in order to get the chance to live a normal lifespan rather than buy yourself 23 days to live as a human being on the verge of death.”

Naomi doesn't exactly know how, but she doesn't betray any drop of emotion that she feels. Despair. Agony. Defeat. Like a knife planted in her chest. Wrong. She was actually stabbed before. But she could swear that it didn't hurt as much as this. L respects her silence and simply tries to look her in the eyes once again. But when she avoids his look, hiding her gaze, he simply walks by, not knowing how to react anymore.

"Rest assured"? “You don't have to do what I just did"? His calm words echo through her head. 

As expected, not even once was Naomi Misora afraid to die. In their line of jobs, they eventually have to accept death as their duty, even embrace it, if necessary. No. She doesn't give a damn about her death. If it comes, it comes. At least she was able to make a difference in this forsaken world. What she is afraid of, no, not afraid, terrified, is living a life without L. Or more, without being able to make him any justice. He doesn't deserve this. There's so much more that needs to be done. If anything, he deserves the world. Not to be killed by Kira. Not to commit suicide. Not to be denied both heaven and hell. 

She looks behind her back and notices that she's finally alone in the server room. He’s gone. Just like this. And soon he will be gone for real.

Naomi doesn't even think twice. She just grabs the pen L left near the Death Note and writes her own name under his. Naomi will die peacefully of a heart attack in 23 days".  
This way, who knows? Maybe they even find a way to escape from this mess. Together. They could motivate each other, if not for themselves, certainly for the other. But to cheat the note? To cheat death? Very unlikely. But at least, L wouldn't die alone. And that is more than enough. For now.

“Why not just write Light's name instead?“

Naomi did not appear to be shaken, however, by the strange voice. It was indisputable that only a Shinigami would be able to enter the building completely unnoticed, without triggering the alarm.

She put the pen down nervously, not because of the Shinigami's presence, not because of finally acknowledging the exact moment of her death, but by still trying to understand that L has actually been unmistakably defeated.

“You brought this note to create chaos because of boredom, Ryuk, you just want more fun until we all die and fail to entertain you, isn't that right? Maybe it’s a little too boring for you that we shall die peacefully?” She was using a sardonic, even annoyed tone.  
“That makes me sound like a terrible creature, don't you think?”

She completely ignored him and answered his first question instead:

“If I would have written Light's name instead what would I solve? L's name still remains there. And killing Kira using the death note isn't Ryuzaki's way. He would never forgive me. And I don't think I could ever bear that.”

“And you think he'll forgive you after writing your own name?”

Naomi seemed to hesitate for a moment, in which Ryuk gives her a hideous grin. Then she adopts a rather stern look.

“He'll have to. It's my own life. And my own decision. Besides...I'd rather have 23 days left to fight and die by his side that to mourn him for the rest of my life. And there's still a probability of 6.4% chance that Light was going to kill me along with L anyway and I can't risk to not see Kira being defeated. I worked too hard on this case.”

Ryuk starts to chuckle then steals an apple from the coffee table and goes unseen. Naomi remains alone once again in the server room. She casually closes the notebook like nothing happened and stares into the void, listening to the silence of the room. Her elbows are resting on the table and she finally starts sobbing, hiding her wet face in her palms and dropping the pen on the floor in the process. 

She was shaking again, unable to hide her true feelings anymore, consumed by the pain and by the harsh reality that she was trying so hard to accept.

When L came back with a bag full of cookies in his hand, his emotionless face finally showed a hint of surprise mixed with sorrow. He had never seen Naomi in that miserable state before. Not once. But he could already tell that there were only a few things less bearable to look at in his life. He wasn't sure how to approach her so he just stayed by the door, quietly studying her.

He knew her far better than he had ever admitted. The shaking. The pen on the floor. The randomly loss of control. He knows exactly what Naomi had done, he just hates himself for not being able to notice sooner. His eyes turn bigger, the dark bags under them being more prominent now. No. Why would she do such a thing?

He threw the bag of cookies on the sofa and carefully approached her, making a little noise in the process just to be sure that she acknowledged his presence. She did, but she no longer tried to hide her true feelings. Not anymore.

“Naomi...why? he simply asked. I shouldn’t have left you alone”, he murmurs rather to himself.

“No. You shouldn’t have.” Even though she wasn’t talking about his quick walk to the kitchen.

She finally looked at him, for the first time since he wrote his name in the Death Note. She made an effort to stop crying just to be able to speak her mind, biting her trembling lower lip. At that point, her eyes were red and swollen.

“You are so damn selfish, L. Or are you just stupid perhaps”

Her harsh words surprised L, who widened his eyes that not even once moved from her gaze, but she totally ignored his reaction.

“How can you be so unfamiliar, so oblivious to basic human feelings? After all this time spent together, all the cases we solved, how could you just think that I would just be ok with you leaving me? How am I supposed to go on like this?”

“I…”

“Let me finish, you...you asshole! We worked together, I trusted you more than anyone, even more than myself, and this is how you repay me? I don't want to keep going. Not by myself. We will solve this damn case like any other, we will catch Kira and then, we will die. Together. If I truly know something, it's that I am not ready to face a world without L. I really care about you, you know?”

At that point she started to shake again, but she was done crying.

“I really care about you too, Naomi", he whispers.

If she was surprised by his words, she once again didn’t betray any of her feelings, just the way she was used to.

“You told me that you always have to discuss with me before doing anything rushed. Even if you were to just ignore my opinions, you still wanted me to know them. Tell me, L, wasn’t this important enough to discuss?” 

She didn’t use an accusing tone, at that point she was merely trying to understand.

“Naomi... It was. But I couldn’t bring myself to. I’m only human too, you know?”

He looked so sad in that moment, like he started to think about all of his regrets and to confess and atone for them. I want you to know that I would never hurt you on purpose.

Naomi throws herself at his neck, hugging him with all her remaining strength. His arms remained limp, unaware of what to do next. He wanted to ask her if it would be ok to hug her back because he didn't exactly know how to act in that kind of situation. But he just assumed that he'd be slapped for that kind of question, followed by a roll of her eyes or an exasperated sigh so this time he decided to act by himself. He hugged her back with all he had. Because nothing felt more right. Then he wiped away a last tear that was sliding down her cheek.

“I'm really sorry Naomi. I failed you. Will you...ever forgive me?”

She hugged him tighter.

“Only if you forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive." His voice was soft and his shoulders more hunched than usual. In truth, he was as terrified as her.

They stayed like that for a little while, none of them capable of letting go. It was the beginning of the end, but as long as they had each other, did it really matter if they were fighting a battle they've already lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me if I should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L and Naomi have 22 more days to catch Kira but they haven't thought of any plan yet. What could actually go wrong when their target decides to strike unexpectedly?

The silence was driving Naomi insane. Normally she was used to it ever since she had started to work for L but this time it has proven to be too much to bear. They didn't get any sleep. Not that it was something special for L anyway. But Naomi usually liked to sleep until 10 in the morning and make L scold her every single day. However now it was the other way round: she remained there, on the hard sofa of the server room, holding L as tight as she could, despite his futile attempts to send her to bed and get some well-deserved rest. 

She refused to leave his side. In fact, strangely enough, she wasn't even seeing their given situation as 'I have 22 more days to live', but rather as 'I have 22 more days to live by L's side'. She didn't even care about her feelings being discovered anymore, although they seemed to get even stronger than before and she risked becoming unprofessional.

The truth is that as terrified as they both were, none of them expected to be this unprepared for their given situation. So instead of actually thinking of a plan, they just remained unmoved, in each other’s arms, comforting each other as they could.  
And as quiet and peaceful as they both were, she sometimes begun to slightly shake, as if remembering what they have just done and thinking about the inevitable outcome. And each time that happened, L was stroking gently and a bit awkwardly her dark hair, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Both Misora and L knew that normally they couldn't afford to waste a sleepless night like this. It was unprofessional and stupid, since they didn't know when Kira would strike. They both agreed that when the time would come, L would have to fake his own death, definitely caused by a heart attack. Kira would've never wanted to have it any other way. Any other cause would have resulted in L benefit of 6 more minutes and 40 seconds alive. Besides, what if another cause would have made it look like it wasn't even Kira's hand? No, his vanity would've definitely make him murder L with a heart attack. It was even poetic, one could say.

They just had to hope that when the time comes, they will figure it out. It was too easy to simply miss the time when L's name was to be written in the Death Note. Because how would it be possible to figure one's murder when there's no actual victim that can feel his life leaving his body? Only by catching the killer in the act. But that was very unlikely.

Naomi unintentionally listened to L and fell asleep for a few very short minutes. It definitely wasn't a peaceful sleep. And she could swear that she was half awake anyway. But she was fully awaken or rather just startled by a very awkward laugh.

She quickly moved her head from L's shoulder and searched the room with a curious glance. L put his hand above hers as to reassure her and looked exasperatedly at the source of the stammered laughter.

"Heheh, I made ahm...coffee for...for everyone. I hope I didn't interrupt, you know, anything", Matsuda sputtered even more awkwardly, like he forgot how to speak properly.

Naomi could swear that they weren't caught in any promiscuous position. She was only sleeping on her colleague’s shoulder. Was it that bad? She wouldn't even have been embarrassed if it weren't for Matsuda's unnecessarily strange behavior. Sure, it was L they were talking about, the most antisocial human being ever known by the entire Task Force. But still.

In fact, she was actually more startled by Matsuda's presence. Was it morning already? The server room didn't have any windows so she couldn’t tell. Since she wrote her name in the Death Note it just seemed like the time simply stopped.

"Matsuda, you idiot, make yourself useful for once and bring me more sugar." L simply ignored his strange demeanor and made a grimace after tasting the coffee that clearly wasn't sweet enough.

"Actually, bring all of it", L instructed, after thinking for another moment and giving the Task Force member a last annoyed glance.

"Y-yes Ryuzaki!" he mumbled a bit louder than he had to. Startled by what he had just witnessed, Matsuda almost ran to the kitchen.

When left alone again, Naomi finally got up and murmured as only to herself to hear.  
"So...22 days, huh?"  
"22 days" agreed L.  
Once again they understood each other so easily, like sharing the same consciousness, even though Naomi was well aware of the fact that his mind easily surpassed her, and in fact any other mind that she knew of.

*

After taking a quick shower Naomi returned to the server room where everybody already gathered and commenced their work. The day was passing incredibly slowly.

She sit near L and poured herself a cup of coffee with 2 cubes of sugar while watching him do the same, the difference consisting of 10 more cubes of sugar. She never got tired of watching L eat an outrageous amount of sugar. And honestly, how could she? Especially when she was well aware of how little time they had left.

Only one day had passed since both L's and Misora's fate had been decided. 22 more days for justice to be done. And 8 days since Higuchi's death. Nevertheless, the murders continued. Even with a Death Note in their own hands. One more reason for them to remember why they chose that fate.

"What is the meaning of this, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, making Naomi escape from her own thoughts. He had a frightened look, and seemed to have trouble believing what he was about to share.

"You've just received permission to use the Death Note in an execution!"

L got up from the sofa and approached the large screens, completely ignoring Matsuda's exasperated look for the second time that day.

"Did I?" L asked, his thumb pressed to the bottom lip, motionless with the exception of his dark eyes scanning the screens, like he was trying to remember when he requested such a thing and it wasn't even such a big deal to begin with. 

"In this case, well done, Watari!" he agreed, matter-of-factly.

"And prepare the necessary means of transport of the Death Note, please."

"Ryuzaki! What's going on?" Kira, no, Light asked, using an overly dramatic and accusing tone.

Naomi wanted to say something but decided against it in the last moment, even though she was annoyed by Light's unnecessary emphasis.

"We are finally going to test the note. For real"

"There's no need, we are already aware of the fact that it actually works."

Naomi felt nothing but bitterness when she heard that. Probably a very small delusional part of her still couldn't handle that she was about to die.

"And once you do, you have to write in it every 13 days for the rest of your life."

"Wrong."

"Wrong?" Light asked, this time completely yelling, making Misora clench her fists in anger.

"Wrong. The person who will start writing in this note is someone who has already been sentenced to death in the next 13 days. What's more, they'll even be removed from death row if the rule proves to be a fake. There will be no death penalty."

Sure, it wasn't really a moral approach, but it was the only way that could prove L's theory. The fastest way that could help them find the fake rule. Besides, even though Naomi herself was the one that came up with that idea in the first place, she did that a couple of days before. Not when both L's and her days were literally numbered. Because in order to prove the authenticity of that rule, they still had to wait 13 days. Besides, there even was a small chance that the rule wasn't a fake after all. But no, Naomi immediately erased that thought from her mind, she trusted L's guts way too much. She always had. But that would bring them to only 9 more days to catch Kira. At best. But there weren't many possibilities left at hand anyway.

"But isn't it a bit too radical since people's lives..." Soichiro started.

"Just a little further! Then this will lead us straight to the solution!" L brutally interrupted Yagami, lifting his head, confident of his own speculation. In fact, Naomi haven't seen so much confidence in him since the beginning of the Kira case.

Naturally, Misora already knew about this. Actually, she was the one who provided L such an idea. In order to learn exactly what Kira's abilities were, they had to make sure that all of the Death Note's rules were actually real. Even a single mistaken interpretation of the rules could cost them dearly and they couldn't afford it. Definitely not when they got so far. And not when they were racing against time.  
Therefore, they both agreed that right now thinking twice before acting was not an option anymore, even if their actions may haven been considered immoral by some. Besides, Naomi knew better, a little before the Los Angeles BB Cases, when she couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger since the target was merely a child.

Before Yagami could have a chance to answer, a sudden power cut triggered the alarm in the building, making Matsuda asking unnecessary questions. L was still watching the screen in front of him when he realized what had actually happened.

"Watari", he whispered, with a very small, but heavily concerned voice.  
L's eyes grew larger and Naomi put her hands over her mouth, in awe. No. This couldn't be happening. Why Watari? How could none of them actually consider his death a possibility? But even if they did, it wasn't like they would have simply written his name near theirs, right?

"Watari..." he repeated, crouching more than usual in order to approach the main screen. All of the screens suddenly changed. On every single one of them was written 'All data deletion'. 

"What's the meaning of all this?" asked Aizawa like the answer wasn't clear enough and he couldn't figure it out on his own.

"I...instructed Watari to delete all the data he had if something were to happen to him..." his voice was cracked and empty, but still soft. Naomi could tell that he was hating himself for not anticipating his death. Or maybe he did, and that was even worse.

Within that moment of silence among them, only the alarm still echoing in the whole building, along with the red light that was continuously flicking, it hit her. Kira would never kill Watari alone. Why would he? After all, he wasn't a very important target. If anything, his death would only make L angrier and more motivated. No. L had to die with him. Except that he didn't.

"The Shinigami..." Naomi started, wanted L to pay attention to her.

They all looked around to check for Rem but she clearly wasn't there. Which meant that Naomi's intuition was good. But L was still shocked by Watari's death, freezing and staring at the screens with wide eyes. And when he finally realized the same thing as Naomi, only a few moments later than he probably should have, L gave her a final glance before dropping the teaspoon that he was holding between his index finger and his thumb. 

When it hit the floor, the noise was mostly covered by the never-ending alarm sounds. Then he fell to the floor, unable to move. Or rather faking that he was unable to move. Naomi knew better. She could predict every single next movement that L was about to make only by that final glance that he gave her.

So L's sudden fall wasn't what startled her. What really did was Light's behavior, or rather his acting. 

"Ryuzaki!" Light screamed, with some despair in his voice. He actually caught L, who didn't have the chance to properly hit the floor.

Naomi tried to ignore Kira's act and to gather herself. Because two had to play at that game. 

The members of the Task Force all had concerned looks but none of them dared to approach L. Or perhaps they didn't actually care enough? Naomi quickly threw herself at L's side. She gently touched his arm and repeatedly called his name. But the thing was that, unlike Light, maybe L wasn't such a great actor. Naomi could tell that he was still heavily affected by Watari's sudden death. It was too early. And they didn't have the chance to come up with a proper plan either. He was still breathing hasty. Too hasty. As a matter of fact, he shouldn't be breathing at all, if he wanted to look dead and trick Kira.

While she was trying and failing to think of a better plan, Light wasn't calling for Ryuzaki's name. Not anymore. She carefully examined the main suspect's actions. He kept looking at his wrist while masking his actions since he was holding L with that same hand. His watch. Then a really disturbing grin was covering his face. Maybe the 40 seconds haven't passed yet? In fact, Light's grin was so frightening that she felt a deep emptiness and had to check L's face again, just to make sure that he was indeed still alive.

Naomi had a really bad feeling about that horrible grin on Light's face. She just threw herself at L and took him from Light's grip.

"Don't fucking touch him! Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki, can you hear me?"

After seeing Light's victorious face, witnessing Watari's death and watching L's sudden fall, fake or not, Naomi couldn't quite tell if she was even acting anymore.

However Light's face changed again and so did his actions. He was looking in L's big dark eyes when he started to shake. He was definitely freaking out. He was so good at acting until then, when he simply lost it. If it wasn't already, in that precise moment was clear as daylight for Naomi Misora that Yagami Light truly was Kira.

L's hasty breathing wasn't stopping. It was like he was having a hard time controlling his actions and he was certainly failing at faking his own death. Naomi was certain that L saw too the sudden change of emotions read on Light's face. A moment ago it looked like it was written all over his face "I have won". But now? The always so disciplined Yagami Light was trembling so hard. His face went pale and his eyes started to search the room.

When L was finally able to admit to himself that he had totally failed to fake his death, that he, maybe for the first time, didn't come up with a plan, he got up slightly, still dizzy after the sudden fall. He was now standing supported by his palms, analyzing each of Light's movement at the same time with Misora.

"Light...are you ok?" Matsuda asked, visibly worried about his unnatural behavior. Which angered Naomi who tried to keep a normal demeanor and hide her flushed expression. How could they show more emotion towards Light's well-being when L was the one who just took a fall?

"Son", Soichiro raised his voice, equally concerned.

"Ryuzaki, you're ok! You really are ok!" said Light, like he couldn't believe his eyes.

Both L and Misora exchanged glances one more time, as in making sure that they shared the same deliberation about Light's behavior and their new lead. Another lead without proof. But this time, at least they were sure about it.

"I'm sorry you guys, I may have overreacted, I was so scarred...I thought that...that Ryuzaki...that Kira finally got him! And then that he'll get all of us." He was still trembling while heavily sweating and definitely created panic among the entire Task Force.

"Still...the Shinigami! Where is it? She's definitely missing." asked Naomi one more time. She just couldn't handle to watch Light freaking out because L was still alive. It made her feel incredibly sick.

Appearing to have regained his conscience, Light started to search the rooms as if trying to be one step ahead of the rest of the team. Not suspicious at all. The Task Force just followed his lead, while L and Naomi lingered behind, as still in disbelief after their plan totally failed. That if they even had one, to begin with.

"Everyone, get over here!" yelled Light from the nearest room.

"What the hell is that?"

"Is that-"

"Sand?"

"The Shinigami is dead" vouched L, his voice finally monotonous as usual.

"How could you tell?" asked Light, surprised.

"I'm not entirely sure. Only 72%, I would say."

"Why don't you just explain yourself?"

"I'll have to think about that. Everyone, you are dismissed for today. You may leave the headquarters" he said while shoving his hands in his pockets.

They seemed a little bit annoyed by Ryuzaki's rude behavior but it wasn't anything uncommon coming from him so they just followed his order, without further questions.  
That day had proven to be incredibly tiring anyway. One by one exited the room. Except for Light who seemed to hesitate, looking first at the leaving team and then at L and Naomi.

"Is there something wrong, Light-kun?" L asked, calmly, as if the person he was addressing to haven't just shown his total disappointment seeing that he was still alive.

Light looked like he wanted to say something but then glanced at Naomi, who, he could tell, possessed an ill temper mixed with pure anger, betrayed by her wide stance. Could she possible know? Maybe he really did underestimate her after all...

"N-no, I'll just take my leave, have a good night, Ryuzaki, Naomi!"

"Thanks, you too!"

L could tell without even looking at her that Naomi was starting to get really annoyed by their casual conversation.

Finally being left alone, L fell to his knees. There weren't any chairs or sofas in that room so he just stood there, glancing at the floor, with a defeated look. His back was more hunched than usual, the dark circles around his eyes were much darker and he was shaking. Now it was Naomi's turn to see himself become desperate. Was he actually allowing himself to be weak in her presence, just the way she was?

She hugged him tightly, just like the night before, trying her best to comfort him. It pained her so much to see him in that state. Defeated. Because if L was defeated, they all were. But it couldn't be...what about justice then?

"Hey. Hey, look at me. L, it's ok, it's ok, you hear me?" She was stroking his messy hair just the way he did that morning. 

"Please, look at me."

"Was Light actually scared of you, Misora Massacre?" L tried an uncertain smile. She chuckled lightly and hugged him tighter but was well aware of what was hidden behind that smile.

"I fucked up, Naomi. I really fucked up, didn't I?" 

He still couldn't bear to look at her. 

"But Watari...without a plan and with his sudden...death. I was so confident that I would just come up with a plan in the exact same moment when it will be needed. But his death affected me more than I would have thought. I wasn't even aware that basic human emotions can do this to you. He was always by my side. Always. Ever since I was merely 8 years old. This is all my fault. I should have prevented this, somehow I should have."

Naomi just let him unburden himself, listening quietly, while not letting him go from her arms. But she wouldn't allow him to blame himself.

"L...listen to me, it wasn't your fault. It was Light's. And now we both know that for sure, right?"

"Yes. 100%. But I'm so sorry, Naomi. How could I fail to fake my own death? How?" he had finally gathered enough courage to look her in the eyes.

"To be really honest with you, if you wouldn't have failed, probably I would have", she shamefully admitted. 

"I couldn't bear to watch you after the fall, being held by Light with that hideous grin on his face. I don't know how I would have handled the situation where you would have successfully faked your own death. Most likely I would have blew up your cover in front of everyone just to make sure that you were still alive", she laughed awkwardly.  
That made L smile weakly for the second time that night. Barely. A shy smile that could have easily be missed. But Naomi haven't missed it. She quietly moved a dark strand of hair from his sweaty forehead.

"We still have 21 days more to catch Kira."

"Yes, but now I'm pretty sure he figured out that I can't die. I mean...I know he is such a damn good actor but that wasn't acting. He was visibly disturbed by the fact that I didn't die. I should have died right there, my name really was written in the note", he stated, darkly, with a finger to his mouth, like he just realized what did actually happened. 

"You know what I'm curious about?"

"Hm?"

"If my name has been written as well", wondered Naomi, lost in thoughts. We could have never really know if it was. I mean even if you would have successfully faked your death, I wouldn't and that would have ruined everything. Is there no way to find out? What do you think, L? Perhaps the note was destroyed?"

"I think that the Shinigami was the one who wrote my name and Watari's in the note which somehow caused her death, I still am not sure why is that. But it would explain the sand. And I am certain that the note wasn't destroyed after that. Light definitely took it, since he was the first to check that room. Convenient, wouldn't you agree?"

"Then he still has a note...That may be bad for us."

"And what is he going to do? Write our names in it?"

"Was that a joke you've just attempted to do, L?" Naomi teased, visibly amused.

"Indeed, I attempted to make a joke there. I still wonder though...do you think anyone from the Task Force suspects that I tried and miserably failed to fake my death in there?"

"Absolutely not, L, you are so weird. Remember when you fell from your chair when you first heard the word 'Shinigami'? It's not very uncommon coming from you." 

"You have a point."

"You shouldn't worry about that anyway. But what actually worries me is Light's sudden change of behavior. He was so sure that you would just...die. I know you could tell too. And now that this didn't happen, I'm not really sure of his next move, especially since he thinks that you can't be killed. He may have even figured out that now we suspect him even more."

Hearing that, L made a short pause thinking about all the possibilities while resting his head on her shoulder. He grew used to the comfort of her touch. If anything, he will definitely miss that feeling.

"At least now he knows that he should really be afraid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, they really keep me motivated to continue the story!


End file.
